Hug me or Nod
by Kael-bail
Summary: A small Soul/Maka ficlet. Maka's having a really bad day. Rated T for mild language.


In all honesty, she felt like this was the worst day of her life.

Seriously.

First, there was the incident with Blair this morning. Maka was not too fond of her ways of waking Soul, and frankly it made her a tad bit upset. Granted, things with Soul had been sorted out by now. But even so….

Then there was class today. Stein wasn't teaching today, and her dearest Papa taught the class. Now, Maka _did_ love her papa, even if he was a complete and total retard most of the time, today just seemed to be, "humiliate Maka-chan" day for the death scythe.

But lastly was the fight she had with Black*Star. By now, she was used to the bickering and the disagreement, and frankly, had learned to keep her mouth shut. But she had had enough, and there was no Soul by her side to defend her, since he had gone straight home after class. And frankly…while a war of words was always her forte, she had a hard time with this one. For once, Black*Star had a point.

His point was that, no matter what, courage wasn't always going to save them. Yeah, it was a big helper. Yeah, it won their hand at kicking Asura's ass. But in all justice, it didn't account for everything. And as much as Maka wanted to call out Black*Star for being jealous that he didn't make the finishing blow…she also knew he was right. Courage wasn't going to cut it next time evil reared it's ugly head.

And so, after getting worked up and upset, letting Black*star rub in her face that he was right and she was wrong, Maka Albarn stalked home, just as the rain clouds that had been forcasted earlier in the week rolled in. For the last few days, it looked as if the forcast was wrong, being bright and sunny, making her happy and non chalant. But as the day had gone on, and she had started feeling worse, the skies had darkened. "Funny how that works," she muttered, finding the situational irony a bit refreshing and annoying all at once. She sighed, desiding to take a shortcut home rather than her usual trails.

She was left alone to her thoughts for a long while. And somehow she felt that she was taking a lot longer to get home than she remembered. She glanced around and realized she had NO idea where she was. She sighed heavily in frustration, crying out in anger as the rain started comeing down. She slammed her hands to her sides, glaring up at the charcoal gray clouds above her. "Thanks!" she yelled, her voice cracking a bit. "Just what I need right now! Being lost in Death City isn't enough, so now I have to catch my death of cold! Thank you so VERY much!" She knew yelling wasn't going to solve anything, but it _did_ make her feel a little better.

After a moment, she found a small over hang to hide under until the rain slowed. Not like it mattered any--she was already soaked. She sighed, glancing off into the distance at the clock tower. It was going on 5...she would normally be fixing dinner for Soul right now. Soul…

She trailed off for a moment in thought. Her weapon…what was he doing right now? "Probably flirting with Blair," she muttered bitterly, folding her arms across her chest. They were all the same--put a big breasted, scantily-clad girl in front of them and they were off. And yet…somehow, Soul always came back to her.

She knelt down, curling into a small ball. What was she thinking? Yeah, she bitched about Soul a lot, but really, he was always there for her when she needed him. Even when she didn't want to admit it, he was always there. She felt her eyes begin to sting as the tears began to swell. She took him for granted a lot more than she should have. He had nearly died for her--and how did she thank him? By hitting him over the head with a book and yelling at him?

"But where is he now…?" she whispered to herself. "…I need him now…and where is he…?" She sniffed loudly, tears leaving trails down her face. "…Soul…"

"There you are…"

She looked up, startled, to see Soul standing not even 10 feet away, an umbrella in one hand, and her jacket in the other. He smiled softly as she stood up, stumbling over to him. She clutched at his jacket, to which he blinked. "If you don't know what to say, just hug me or nod," she muttered, clinging to him as though for dear life.

He stared at her for a moment, before smiling softly and wrapping his free arm around her. After a moment, he moved her face to look at him, brushing away her tears with the back of his hand. "All right," he said firmly. "Who's ass am I kicking?"


End file.
